Isnt It Time
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Who knew that a wedding could bring back bad memories and an uncertain future? Definitely not Erin Strauss. Response to the CCOAC June Wedding Challenge.


Isn't it Time

David Rossi & Erin Strauss

Bible, gold wedding rings, wedding mishap

Inspired by the song "Isn't it Time" by The Beach Boys.

"Stop fussing," Erin scolded as she shook her head at the man sitting next to her.

"I don't know why I had to wear a monkey suit," Dave grumbled in response. His fingers dug at the space between his neck and the bow tie he wore. "I'm not the one getting married."

Erin grabbed his wrist tugging his fingers out of his collar. "That's true. But you agreed to be the ring bearer and as such you need to be dressed up."

"I have a perfectly good Italian suit that would have worked just fine."

"Hush," she whispered as the music switched to the familiar wedding march. She slipped her hand into his as her son stepped out of a side door and took his place at the altar. "He's so handsome."

"He should be, he has the most beautiful Mother," Dave whispered in her ear just before he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Erin remained silent as she blinked back the already forming tears in her eyes. Together, Dave and Erin stood and turned to watch the bride and her Father walk down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved," the Preacher began as the guests settled back in their seats.

Dave slid his arm over Erin's shoulder pulling her close as he half listened to the ceremony. He had attended enough of these to know the whole ritual by heart. His attention focused when the preacher called the bride and groom by name.

Burying his face in Erin's hair Dave whispered sharply. "Why is your son's middle name, David?"

Erin tried to shake him off until she saw the determined look on his face. "Later," she mouthed. Dave frowned deeper as he continued to watch her. His attention was brought back to the wedding when the preacher asked for the rings.

Smoothing his face to a neutral expression, he rose and approached the altar. He stopped at the foot of the stairs standing between the happy couple. He looked at each of them carefully, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

They looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at him and nodded. He smiled and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a pair of matching gold wedding bands. The preacher held out an open Bible. Dave laid the rings on the Bible then took one last close look at each of them before heading back to his seat.

"He's my son isn't he?" Dave asked lowly his voice edged with anger. He sat close to her but didn't touch her.

"Not now David," Erin warned. She leaned closer to him. He leaned slightly away from her.

Dave watched the proceedings in front of him. His eyes taking in everything about the young man he had known for years and yet never really knew. With each passing moment he got angrier.

"I can't believe you did this," he growled. The preacher stopped talking as every head turned in their direction.

"David," Erin pleaded. "Wait ten more minutes."

"Oh sure," he replied sarcastically. "What's ten more minutes? I've missed a whole lifetime already!"

Erin laid her hand on his leg but he pushed her off and stood up.

"Please sit down and be quiet," Erin stated using her Section Chief voice.

"I'm not going to be quiet," Dave roared. "For three years now I've been telling you about the loss of my son and how much I wanted to be a father but no longer could be one. Three years! You've sat there saying nothing. I can't believe you! How could you just sit there and let me go on like that when you knew I had a son who was alive and well?"

"Mom?" a voice called from the altar. Everyone turned to look at the groom.

"I'm sorry Patrick," Erin said firmly. "I'm sorry I brought this lunatic to your wedding."

David laughed loudly and without humor. "Listen to you. You can't even tell your own son."

"You're making a fool of yourself David," she growled. "Maybe you should step outside."

"Maybe I should," he agreed. Dave turned away from her and stepped into the aisle. He stopped and looked at Patrick and his soon to be wife. "I'm sorry for messing up your wedding. But if you want to know the truth call me when you get home from the honeymoon and we'll sort this out together."

Patrick didn't reply as Dave turned away and stormed out of the church. Erin stiffly sat in her seat and forced a smile as the preacher called for all eyes to be on the altar.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself.


End file.
